currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lebanese 250 lira coin
Lebanon |value= 250.00 lira |years= 1995–2014 |mass= 5 g |diameter= 23.5 mm |thickness= 1.5 mm |composition= *aluminum-bronze (1995-2003) *nordic gold (2006-2014) *partially rhodium-plated nordic gold (2012 commem.) |shape= round |alignment= coin |edge= reeded |obverse= , bank title, value, year |reverse= Bank title, value, year }} The 250 lira/livre/pound coin is a circulation and commemorative piece that was issued by the Lebanese Republic (Lebanon) from 1995 to 2014. It is currently used in transactions in Lebanon, holding a legal tender face value equivalent to 250.00 lira. The piece has been produced by the Royal Canadian Mint in and is distributed by the Bank of Lebanon in . Circulation examples struck from 1995 to 2003 are made of an aluminum-bronze alloy, and those produced from 2006 to 2014 are composed of nordic gold, according to the Bank of Lebanon's official website. However, Krause's Standard Catalog of World Coins suggests pieces from all years are made of aluminum-bronze. The 250 lira coin weighs 5 grams and measures 23.5 millimeters in diameter and 1.5 millimeters in thickness. It has coin alignment and a reeded edge, and like most coins, is round in shape. Engraved in the center of the obverse is a ( ), a historically and culturally prominent tree recognized as the of Lebanon. The value " " ( : 250 lira) superimposes such an illustration, the numeral " " (250) and word " " (lira) written on separate lines with the former inscribed in a larger font. On 2012 commemoratives issued by the Bank of Lebanon, the cedar tree and number are plated with rhodium. Underneath the base of the cedar is the horizontal date of minting in . Engraved in a counterclockwise direction along the upper rim of the piece is the Arabic title of the Bank of Lebanon, " " (Máṣrif Lubnān), commencing at the upper right periphery and concluding at the upper left. A circular beaded border is shown in the middle of the reverse, surrounded by several geometric patterns consisting of two interconnected . The title of the Bank of Lebanon, "BANQUE DU LIBAN", is inscribed various times in the central circular border. Superimposing this border, and also parts of the geometric patterns, is the numeral "250", accompanied on a line below by the small French word "LIVRES" in the central boundary. Printed horizontally near the top of the piece is the Gregorian date in , and written in a counterclockwise direction along the reverse's bottom boundary is the title "BANQUE DU LIBAN" again, commencing at the lower left rim and extending to the lower right. Both rims of the coin are raised and decorated with a beaded border. The total mintage of the pieces is currently unknown. Business strikes were coined for 1995, 1996, 2000, 2003, 2006, 2009, 2012, and 2014. In addition, a handful of proofs were struck in 1995. A mintage limit of 100,000 pieces was set for the 2012 rhodium-plated non-circulating legal tender commemorative, which is currently being sold by the Bank of Lebanon for 5,000 Lebanese lira. References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation website *Numista *Banque du Liban – Coins in Circulation *Banque du Liban – Lucky Coin * *Canadian Numismatic Publishing Institute – Foreign Coins Struck by the Royal Canadian Mint: Lebanon Category:20th century coins Category:21st century coins Category:Aluminum-bronze Category:Coins of Lebanon Category:Coins with Arabic inscriptions Category:Coins with coin alignment Category:Coins with French inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Dated coins Category:Lebanese lira Category:Nordic gold Category:Rhodium Category:Round coins